


【安仓】机遇 14

by kingstar



Category: 8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstar/pseuds/kingstar





	【安仓】机遇 14

安田前所未有的头疼。  
自从大仓莫名其妙的和他宣战之后，就开始往奇怪的方向发展。工作上还是勤恳敬业，公众方面也努力维持着谦虚亲和的贵公子形象。但到了没人的地方，整个就变成了傻白甜，化身成一只超级无敌爱撒娇的大型犬，骂不走打不走，随便你怎么生气，他都乐呵呵的黏在你旁边。  
更过分的是，家里、保姆车、带去片场的公文包里无端多出来的“小道具”让安田额头上的青筋突突突爆出来涌起一股揍人的冲动。  
大仓竭尽全力的讨好，和安田两个人相处的时候，故意把衣服扯开用拙劣的姿势试图勾引。  
安田忍无可忍，一掌糊上大仓的脸。  
“我不喜欢卖弄风骚的。”  
大仓委屈的穿好衣服，双膝并拢双手摆在膝盖上，非常乖顺的坐在安田对面。  
“我们很久没有嘿咻了。”语调特别哀怨。  
“等你拍完电视剧再说。”  
大仓抓抓膝盖的裤子。  
“我在外面没有做错事，没给你丢脸。给点奖励也不行吗？”  
“你就那么想被我上吗？”安田直愣愣的看着他。  
大仓点点头。  
安田觉得自己真是败给他了。  
“你有什么资本和我谈恋爱？”  
大仓斩钉截铁的回答，“我够傻！”  
安田不想理他。  
大仓伸长脖子，冲着安田提高音量，“你难道不是因为我傻才把我拐回来的吗？”  
“大仓忠义！”安田站起来吼道。  
“在。”大仓像受惊的小鹿一样忽闪眼睛。  
“去洗澡。”  
“干嘛？”  
“上你！”

安田把大仓不知道从哪里弄来的情趣道具轮番试了一遍，然后又用自己的实力战斗了两场。  
大仓已经虚脱得哭也哭不出来。  
“就你这点体力还和我犟？”  
大仓眼睛睁开一条缝，嘟起嘴表示抗议。  
安田拍拍大仓的屁股，“我还可以继续，你要不要结束？”  
大仓无力的举起右手投降。  
安田从他身体里退出来，“快点起来和我去浴室清理，我抱不动你。”  
大仓摇头。  
“不弄干净会生病的，你的行程满着呢。”  
大仓被安田硬拖起来，股间的东西便流了出来。  
“满意了？”安田坏笑着问。  
大仓瞪了安田一眼，安田没有在他胸口以上留下任何痕迹，但是以下部分就不是那么温柔了。  
大腿内侧的掐痕和屁股上的手掌印，大概要有些日子才能消退，前提是不再制造新的。  
“万一接到anan怎么办？”大仓在浴室的镜子里审视身上的斑驳。  
“我会帮你拒绝的。”安田打开花洒，拉大仓进玻璃房。  
把花洒交到大仓手里，安田的手指探入他后面。  
大仓条件反射的闷哼一声。  
“腿张开。”  
大仓不情不愿的趴开些。  
温热的水流拂过肌肤，大仓低头看到自己的肚子皱出一层肉。  
“等你练出腹肌的时候再想anan吧。”安田调侃道。  
大仓自暴自弃的说，“练不出来的！”  
安田轻轻的笑起来，手指摸到更深的地方，大仓发出一记呻吟。  
“也好，反正我也不想给别人看。”  
安田不大不小的声音，刚好进入大仓的耳朵。  
明明已经疲软到可以马上睡着的身体缠抖了下，竟然又有了精神。  
“yasu，你再说一遍。”大仓心里暖洋洋的。  
“什么？”  
“你要是把刚才的话再说一遍，我就让你插射一次。”  
“喂！”  
大仓转过身，搂住安田的脖子和他接吻。  
“我们交往吧？”  
安田觉得如果不答应的话，大仓大概会闹他一晚上。  
“嗯。”  
花洒握在大仓的手里，溅起的水花应该打在后背，但是安田的肩膀感到温热的液体。  
“嗯。”  
他听到大仓厚重的鼻音在耳边回应道。  
“嗯。”  
他又重复了下。  
花洒掉在地上，大仓双手紧紧拥住安田，把头埋在他的肩窝里不肯出来。


End file.
